Sage Council
' Symbol'- A snake biting its own tail, with a large eye in the centre. Prime Stats- RE/IN Skills The Sages get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Staff 1 Maths 3 Philosphy 3 Religion: Melina 2 Public Speaking 2 Physics 3 History: Alqador 3 Lore 1 4 Lore 2 3 Lore 3 2 Language 1 5 Language 2 4 Magic Language: Alqan 3 Body Dev 1 Hobbies 2 Customary Garb All sages wear plain white robes. The Logicians wear a snake with an eye around their head. The Master Logicians wear the same, with a matching necklace. Special Requirements Any male Ilman is eligable to become a member of the Council. However, a character must have a RE of at least 70. Any profession can become a Sage, though spell-users usually opt for the the Mage-Seekers. Scholars are the most common. Membership Only members of the Blessed can join the Council, and only males are accepted. Culture The Sages work independently, acting as advisors or teachers to an individual or small group. When a meeting is necessary, the Sages converge at The Dome of Seers, in Mira. The Dome of Seers is also used as a hall of study for those who need extra guidance, and for meetings of the Master Logicians. Benefits The Sages have access to every library in Ilmanor, even those normally restricted. In addition, they are sought out to help with all kinds of problems. Restrictions The Sages only allow those with a firm grasp of philosophy, and a lot of dedication, to join. If a teacher thinks his neophyte is not up to scrath, he will end the training before a year has passed. Structure The Sage Council is lead by the Lord Logician, the most elderly and experienced Sage. The Lord Logician also acts as ambassador to the Council of Twelve. The current Lord Logician is Wise Old Grim. Ranks *Neophyte (pupil) *Brother *Logician *Master Logician *Lord Logician A Blessed interested in becoming a Sage must first seek out a Teacher. All Sages of Logician rank or higher are allowed to teach. The teacher will dedicate himself to one pupil, and will teach him for three years. If the pupil is not making progress, the Teacher can terminate the lessons before 12 months have passed. A pupil who has had his training terminated will be hard-pressed to find another teacher. The most fortunate pupils are those who manage to get a master logician has a mentor. A pupil will usually move away to his mentor's house to better facilitate his studies. After the three years of training, a neophyte is expected to write a thesis on the Teacher's choice of topic (usually his specialist subject). If this reaches the high standard required, the Neophyte is given the White Robes of Brotherhood. In order to become Logician, the Sage must have served at least five years as a Brother, and write a thesis of his own regarding his own chosen topic. This must have scholarly value to gain him the Band of Wisdom (the headband). Most Logicians spend a lot of time in the Dome, using the Great Library for research, and discussing philosophy in the gardens. Further research must be revolutionary material in order to gain the Charm of Seniority (the necklace), and the rank of Master Logician. The Lord Logician is chosen every four years, from the Master Logicians who have had the most effect on research and knowledge. He is given the Mantel of Knowledge, a dark green cloak, with a snake collar. Philosophy/Purpose The Sages, like the Mage-Seekers, wish to rediscover the knowledge of the Alqans. Instead of returning to the days of old, however, they wish to build upon this knowledge, to make a better future for the land. Most research in the Sage Council involves studying magical techniques, and old laws, to gain a better understanding of how things were, and what went wrong. As very few Sages have magical ability, most deal specifically with theory. Those who do possess magic tend to study with the Mage-Seekers for their thesis. Former Lord Logician Kelros Marhein was an example of one of these fortunate individuals. One of the prime purposes of the Sage Council is to evalute the current laws and manners of the civilization, and adapt them to the changing times. Sages also serve as judges when someone is accused of a crime. Most Sages dispense justice at the house of their liege, or of the accused. The most serious crimes go to the Dome, where they stand before the Master Logicians themselves. Sages also act as advisors to lords and kings (hence the name of 'Council'). Upon reaching Master Logician, the Sage will usually be invited by an Underlord to serve as vizier or wiseman, and to counsel the ruler. Other members of society also rely on the sages as advisors. Lesser sages, such as Logicians, often serve all manner of people needing advice, from Mage-Seekers, to blacksmiths, wanting to know the best technique for smelting metal. Sacred Days The Sages have two sacred days. The first falls on January 1st, and is the Day of Initiation. On this day, all new initiates are welcomed into the council, and given their robes. This is also the time when the Logicians are given their new rank. This day is accompanied by seminars and presentations, when the Logicinas and master Logicians tell all about their current research, and the results. A speech is normally given by the Lord Logician, who personally welcomes the new ranks. The second sacred day is August 1st, The Day of Counsel. This is when all the Master Logicians gather in the Dome, and discuss the current political situations, and things they have learnt as advisors. Logicians are also invited to attend, but can only speak when given permission. After hours of political debate, the Sages begin to evaluate current laws, and part grievances, and redesign the law. Sometimes only minor changes take place, and sometimes complete rewrites. The new laws are usually revealed on August 10th, as Logicians and brothers are sent to each Grotto to cry out the changes/ The laws are personally given to the king by the Lord Logician, and to the other lords by Master Logicians. Talent Points Breakthrough Thesis= 10 Taught by Master Logician= 10 Rank: Logician= 15 Rank: Master Logician= 25 1-3 Rare books= 10 Personal Library= 40 Advisor to a lord= 20 Great Reknown= 25 Category:Ilmanor Category:Netherrealm Category:Groups Category:Sages Category:Sage Council